


50 Sentences About Buffy and Faith

by Oroborusfox



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroborusfox/pseuds/Oroborusfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, see the title?</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences About Buffy and Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is for http://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/, howerver I haven't actually posted it there yet because someone else has this claim. I'm pretty sure I'm allowed post it elsewhere anyway. Also, I may be pushing the limits for the definition of 'sentence' in a few of these... And finally, this is not my favourite thing I've written, but I enjoyed it as a challenge.

 

 

#1 - Comfort

They both have nightmares, and they both refuse to talk about them, so when Faith wakes up, sweating and lashing out with her fists Buffy strokes her hair and murmurs comforting sounds, and when Buffy wakes up screaming Faith wraps her arms around her and holds her tight, not saying a word.

 

#2 - Kiss

Their first kiss was not how Buffy had imagined it (not that she’d thought about it, ever, really), as instead of Faith grabbing her and kissing her like it was another way of fighting, Faith had asked her out to dinner, walked her to her door and left her with a shy peck on the lips.

 

#3 - Soft

Women are softer, Faith is softer, and even though Buffy realises that it should have been obvious, it still surprises her the first time she runs her hands over Faith’s hips.

 

#4 - Pain

She shouldn’t do it, it’s obviously a symptom of Faith’s various issues, but when Faith asks her to make it hurt, Buffy just can’t say no.

 

#5 - Potatoes

She gets the ‘hungry and horny’ thing, but when Faith takes a bite out of a raw potato like it’s an apple Buffy thinks that Faith must have a much bigger appetite than she ever could.

 

#6 - Rain

They get caught in the rain, laughing, kissing, joyful, and for once they are light and happy and young.

 

#7 - Chocolate

Buffy finds herself comparing Faith’s eyes to pools of chocolate and wonders when she became so disgustingly sappy.

 

#8 - Happiness

One day Faith looks at Buffy and feels something so strange and unfamiliar that it almost scares her, until she realises she’s actually _happy_.

 

#9 - Telephone

The first time Faith calls Buffy from the road, she doesn’t know why she does it, but Buffy sounds pleased, and Faith thinks she might just have made the right decision for once.

 

#10 - Ears

Buffy lies awake and listens to Faith’s breathing, and wonders how the hell she got here, and why it’s so good.

 

#11 - Name

It’s not until Faith takes her to dinner and tells the maitre de that the reservation is under ‘Lehane’ that Buffy realises she didn’t actually know Faith’s surname.

 

#12 - Sensual

They move against each other, skin like silk and muscles tensing, salty sweat and burning heat, moans and gasps and perfection.

 

#13 - Death

Faith has never feared death before, but that’s changed now that she has something to live for, and she can only hope it won’t be her downfall.

 

#14 – Sex

Sex with Angel was beautiful and reverent, sex with Riley warm and comfortable, sex with Spike was dirty and addictive, sex with Faith is a mix of all of them, while still being completely different.

 

#15 - Touch

They’ve been keeping their… whatever it is they have, quiet, but when without thinking Buffy rests her hand intimately on the small of Faith’s back, Willow’s raised eyebrow and expectant grin let Buffy know that the cat is well and truly out of the bag.

 

#16 - Weakness

Faith has always been bitterly aware of her weaknesses (desperate for love, complete lack of self worth, ability to screw up everything she touches) but when she finds herself doing the dishes just because Buffy pouted she thinks she may have found a weakness that doesn’t bother her all that much.

 

#17 – Tears

Faith is not a crier, so when Buffy blinks awake one morning to find Faith watching her with tear tracks running down her cheeks her first instinct is to ask what’s wrong, but instead she just pulls Faith to her and promises everything will be alright.

 

#18 – Speed

Buffy walks through the front door one day and within seconds is on her back with Faith between her legs; she really, really likes Slayer speed.

 

#19 – Wind

Buffy’s hair whips around her face in the wind and for a moment Faith is in awe of the beauty of it.

 

#20 – Freedom

Buffy has this overwhelming fear that Faith will one day realise that they are in what could be considered a committed relationship and that’ll be too much, that Faith will run as far as she can, until she’s out of reach of the hold she thinks Buffy has on her.

 

#21 – Life

Neither of them expected to live past their teens, so when Buffy’s thirtieth birthday arrives she feels like she’s lived two lifetimes, and she decides that despite everything, she likes the one that she’s know Faith for the best.

 

#22 – Jealousy

Both of them know how to use flirtation to get what they want, but more and more they’re using it to get each other jealous, because there’s nothing quite like ‘stop-flirting-with-that-guy-you-belong-to-me’ sex.

 

#23 – Hands

Faith’s knuckles are badly scarred, and even though she flinches every time Buffy touches them, Buffy still kisses them almost every night, trying to erase the memories.

 

#24 – Taste

Even though she hates cigarettes Buffy becomes addicted to the taste of them on Faith’s tongue, so much so that when Faith decides to quit she’s actually a little sad, but then Buffy realises it wasn’t the taste of cigarettes she was addicted to, it was all Faith.

 

#25 – Devotion

Faith gives her a ring, she doesn’t say anything, just gives her the box and an awkward kiss before leaving the room as fast as she can, but Buffy puts it on the ring finger of her left hand and when Faith sees it she smiles in relief.

 

#26 – Forever

The first time Buffy implies something about the long term it takes everything Faith has not to run, but then she realises that forever is not as scary as it used to be.

 

#27 – Blood

Faith presses her lips against Buffy’s neck and feels blood rushing under the skin, she breathes deep and wonders at Buffy, warn, alive, beneath her.

 

#28 – Sickness

It’s a particularly brutal fight that leaves Faith’s hands covered in blood, she stares at them until she falls to her knees, retching, and Buffy is there, holding her hair back, trying and failing to make it okay.

 

#29 – Melody

Faith hums to herself sometimes, so quietly that even Buffy has trouble hearing, but she hears enough to want to ask Faith to sing, and when she builds up the nerve Buffy intends to do just that.

 

#30 – Star

Faith moves towards her, hips swaying to the music, hands slowly undoing the buttons on her jeans, a private performance, all for Buffy.

 

#31 – Home

Faith isn’t looking for home anymore, she’s finally found it.

 

#32 – Confusion

When they finally told everyone about their relationship they had expected to have to explain it several times, slowly, for everyone to understand what they were saying, but instead they all looked at them with a complete lack of surprise, the tone of the room summed up with Dawn’s exasperated, “Well, duh.”

 

#33 – Fear

Faith is used to people leaving her, she expects it, and she can’t stop her heart clenching every time Buffy walks out the door.

 

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Buffy is hurt, badly hurt, and Faith flees the hospital and stands in the open as a storm rages around her, and she screams at the sky, trying to goad the Gods into striking her down, into taking her instead.

 

#35 – Bonds

Buffy did wonder if having thousands of other Slayers running around would weaken her and Faith’s Slayer bond, but if anything it’s become stronger.

 

#36 – Market

The first time they go grocery shopping together Buffy is horrified at Faith’s apparent diet of soda and pop tarts, but when Faith picks a can of whipped cream and grins with obvious intent Buffy decides foods made of pure sugar do have their benefits.

 

#37 – Technology

Buffy forgets sometimes that Faith was in prison and somewhat out of the loop as far as technology goes, but it hits home whenever she catches Faith frowning at some new gadget.

 

#38 – Gift

Buffy has no idea what to get Faith for her birthday, so in the end she ties a bow around herself and waits for Faith in their bedroom.

 

#39 – Smile

Xander goes crazy with the camera one Christmas and ends up with about fifty photos of Faith and Buffy, and he can’t help but be amused about the fact that they’re not looking at the camera in any of them, they’re too busy staring into each others eyes with big, beaming smiles.

 

#40 – Innocence

Sometimes when Buffy talks about her childhood, the good stuff, she sees a look of complete and utter incomprehension on Faith’s face, and she wonders yet again if Faith ever had a chance to be completely innocent.

 

#41 - Completion

When Buffy sees Angel and feels nothing but a familiar fondness she knows that their journey together is finally at its end.

 

#42 – Clouds

Sometimes something will get to Faith, and she’ll move around with brooding eyes, as if surrounded by her own personal dark clouds.

 

#43 – Sky

Faith looks out the window a lot, staring at the sky, and somehow Buffy just knows that she’s remembering having to look at the sky through bars.

 

#44 – Heaven

Buffy dreams of Heaven, just flashes of warmth and joy, and wakes up in Faith’s arms, which while not the same is close enough that she doesn’t feel the loss as sharply.

 

#45 – Hell

Faith is pretty sure she’s going to Hell, but it only really scares her because she’s certain Buffy won’t be there with her.

 

#46 – Sun

Buffy is above her, moving slowly and surely, and her kisses burn against Faith’s skin like the sun.

 

#47 – Moon

They spend so much time together at night that most of their memories are bathed in moonlight.

 

#48 – Waves

Sex with Faith is like swimming in the ocean, wild, disorientating, a little scary, coming over you in waves until you emerge and breathe the sweetest breath of your life.

 

#49 – Hair

Faith jokes about cutting her hair short and Buffy pins her to the bed and refuses to release her until Faith swears to never, ever do it; Buffy really likes Faith’s hair.

 

#50 – Supernova

They are explosions and light, searing heat and chaos, and together they are an unstoppable force.


End file.
